Glee Cast Recording
"Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show" is the soundtrack of the episode "The Rocky Horror Glee Show" of the American musical series "Glee" in its second season, episode 5. It is the shortest soundtrack of all released in the history of The Rocky Horror Show. Unlike the vast majority of the songs sung in Glee, the songs of this soundtrack are not considered "covers" since during the episode they were sung in character, with costumes or during rehearsals of the show. No song was sung under another context outside of Rocky Horror to be considered a cover or a tribute. The performers of this soundtrack include Naya Rivera, Cory Monteith, Lea Michele, John Stamos, Amber Riley, Jayma Mays, Mathew Morrison, Chris Colfer, Dianna Agron, Kevin McHale, Jenna Ushkowitz, and Heather Morris. After this album, then there are only seven songs that appear in almost all soundtracks. Performers *Naya Rivera as "The Lips" and Magenta (in Sweet Transvestite) *Cory Monteith as Brad Majors (and a verse of Riff Raff in Time Warp, while dressed as Brad) *Lea Michele as Janet Weiss *Amber Riley as Frank-N-Furter and Columbia (in Dammit, Janet) *Heather Morris as Columbia *John Stamos as Eddie *Jayma Mays as Janet Weiss (in Touch a Touch me) *Mathew Morrison as Rocky Horror (in Touch a Touch me) *Chris Colfer as Riff Raff *Dianna Agron as Magenta (in Dammit, Janet and Time Warp) *Kevin McHale as the Narrator (in Time Warp) *The Phantoms - Glee Cast List of Songs * Science Fiction / Double Feature * Dammit, Janet * Hot Patootie (Here named "Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?") * Sweet Transvestite * Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch Me * Over At the Frankenstein Place (Here named "There's A Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place)") * Time Warp ''Note 1: During "Dammit, Janet", Amber Riley plays Columbia as at the time during the episode her character (Mercedes Jones) was not playing Frank just yet.'' ''Note 2: "Hot Patootie" is an audition song for the character Carl (John Stamos) and the Glee Cast act as the Phantoms rather than their respective characters in the play.'' ''Note 3: Because of the lack of other actors, when their respective character is not in scene, they play (and therefore sing) as the Phantoms.'' ''Note 4: At the time of singing "Touch a Touch me", Rocky Horror was played by teacher Will Schuester (Mathew Morrison) and he wanted to reharse the song with teacher Emma Pillsbury (Jayma Mays) who helped him singing the Janet part.'' ''Note 5: The performance of "Time Warp" is like the encore version, or reprise, of Time Warp at the end of an stage version where all of the characters sing and dance along with the audience one last time before ending the show.'' Missing Songs * Sword of Damocles * Charles Atlas Song * Charles Atlas Song (Reprise) * Once In a While * Eddie's Teddy * Planet Schmanet, Janet* * Rose Tint My World * Don't Dream It, Be It * Wild and Untamed Thing * I'm Going Home * Superheroes * Science Fiction / Double Feature (Reprise) ''Note 1: "Planet Schmanet, Janet" is featured as an extra song in the Glee DVD called "Glee - Season 2, Volume 1" with John Stamos as Frank and Jayma Mays as Janet.'' Navigation